Beautiful Creature Isaac Lahey
by HopeWillBeAnAnchor
Summary: Half Angel, half caster. She was one of a kind. The only one of her her kind. She was ready for anything, with the charm, intelligence and advantages of an angel, and the power and cunningness of a caster, she was unbeatable. But a price came with her power, she wasn't able to love. The silent darkness around her heart proved that, but what will happen if the curse disappears?
1. Prologue

I wasn't like other girls, I understood absolutely everything differently. For instance, I thought life was a like the flame of a candle, starting out weak, and becoming stronger. The worries in life for me was the wavering flame that ended up in two ways, coming back stronger, or not coming back at all. The smoke that appeared after the flame disappeared were the influences that somebody left, the impact on people's lives.

I was different from other girls, even ones of my kind. I was half angel, half caster. I bared the looks, intelligence and personality of an angel, but the wit and powers of a caster. I was the prophecy of all supernatural, and at my age, I didn't know what to do with it.

When I was born, everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the new child. The one to end the perpetual darkness that loomed over everyone. The one to save the broken.

I was so much more than everyone expected, their prophecy became true. I helped as much as I could, until the dark day came. It was a day that I would never forget, the day my inner demons came to surface. The day the City of Angels broke into millions of pieces, like glass falling from the top of a skyscraper.

I moved to Beacon Hills with my aunt for protection against the darkness. The darkness that lived in my heart. The coldness of the unloved, I never had anything, or anyone romantically. Everything I did, I focused it on the prophecy I was to pursue. My motivation hit rock bottom, but my force of will, that kept me going.

My life was wavering, just like the flame of the candle, the small light fading and flickering in every cold corner. What if it went out before I could ever get stronger, what if I never got to love?

Waking up in the morning was always different for me, whether the sun was out, or the rain was pouring, I could feel emotions pouring from the town that surrounded me. Thoughts, words, whispers, all made me see the world I lived in differently. From a boy who won his first football match, to a girl who made the first of many cuts on her wrist, everyone's vision of the world differed.

Humans may have had vision, but they were blind. They may have been able to see the world, but they were clueless to what lay in the darkest corner. There was a world that very little people knew about, a world that people refused to believe.

There was a world that one in every million of us could see, a world that lay beyond the ocean, a world that lay beyond the skies, a world that lay right at our feet. A world of angels, demons, casters, faeries, banshees, nephilim, werewolves, vampires, they all lay with us. It could be your best friend, a neighbour, an aunt, even your sister, but very few people knew it.

Werewolves, vampires, demons, faeries nephlim, casters, banshees and angels all lived among humans, they went to school, went to sports, watched television, spent hours on the internet. They were average human beings, just like the rest of America.

There was a price for being a supernatural that went against nature, a price for having power. Werewolves were half human, half demon. They gained blood-lust on the night of the full moon, turning into what people would call a monster. They went against nature with their power, speed, strength, senses.

Vampires were enemies of the sun, and had to drink blood to survive. Like Werewolves, they went against nature, but couldn't be more different. Enemies. Half demon, half human.

Demons were gruesome, and killed normally, they were the true monsters. They created offspring with humans, creating vampires and werewolves, maybe even a dark caster.

A faerie was an angel that became dark, their wings black along with their hearts. Humans always thought they were perfect, but they were far from it. They stayed with youth, but died with age. It was almost funny to angels.

A gift was given to the supernatural creatures that became nature, demons were the reason that we created the nephilim. The sons of angels and daughters of man, gifted with the moves and looks of an angel, but they had a job they had to pursue. Their job to kill demons. It became a family job, their sons and daughters forced to pursue the job their parents had before.

Casters gained wit and power, their abilities like nothing else. They could create and destroy, but they had a choice, darkness or light. Darkness was something they occasionally went for, their selfishness of power, coming back to them.

Banshees were half faerie, half human, knowing when people close to them were to die. A woman who could foretell death. They were beautiful, alluring people to become one of them. Their screams could kill, the loud, screeching sound deafening to the dark supernatural and humans.

Angels were the ones to look out for. They were pure, innocent, a bringer of light. They were beautiful people, charming every person they gazed at. Their wings were a beautiful white, their hearts warm as heated gold.

Being both an angel and a caster, I was the qui lucescit, or simply the bringer of light. The dark days destroyed our kind, and I was one of the very few who survived. I fled to California with my aunt, Beacon Hills, if I was exact, for protection against the darkness, the darkness within myself and the darkness within the supernatural world.

A curse was laid upon me, the curse of loneliness. I wasn't able to love, I couldn't have children, couldn't get married. I was lonely, and I would be for my life.

I never thought that I'd be the one who needed to keep the angels afloat. I never thought my world would be turned upside down within minutes. I had to choose between light and dark, the cost of being light, my ability to love.

My name? Amelia Rose and I was the prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

I let an ear-piercing scream erupt from my mouth as I shot out from bed. My aunt, Genevieve rushed into my bedroom as the shrill scream continued. The nightmare echoed in my brain, my mind trying to cope with what I just saw.

"It's just a dream, calm down Amelia, it can't hurt you," she said, freezing in her spot before her gaze met the floor. We knew better than to think that it was just a dream, it was the future, what was going to happen.

"What did you see Lia?" Genevieve asked, hoping to get more from me as I processed the memory in my mind.

"It was so sharp but I didn't understand it, there were these- figures. There was a forest, um, fighting, blood, killing, I can't explain it," I sighed, running a hand through my fine blond hair. Most Angels looked the same, with blond hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, perfect figure, it wasn't hard to tell us apart from other creatures. Casters usually had emerald-green eyes and dark hair, faeries with light brown hair and blue eyes with a black tint in them that displayed the darkness in their soul. Banshees varied from the person, as did the rest of them. Every other type of supernatural creature varied in their human forms, Casters and Banshees were the only ones who couldn't change forms.

"I don't know if I can help you, was it really that vague?" She asked, her mind pondering on what she could do.

"Yeah, I'll think about it during the day, I'm not doing much anyway," I smiled. There was never a vision that'd been that vague before, most of them were very clear on what was going to happen, but the only thing y vision suggested was a fight.

"You're going to school," she smiled making my mouth drop open a small bit. I was an angel, for crying out loud! I didn't need school, I knew what I needed to, and much more.

I honestly didn't know why I referred myself as an Angel more than a Caster. Sometimes I thought it was because you get your full powers at sixteen, and I was almost seventeen, so that wasn't true. I grew up around both Angels and Casters, so that wasn't the reason either. I looked the complete opposite to a Caster, so that was probably why.

"Why?" I asked, hoping that she was only joking, it wasn't fair that I had to go to school. I had just gotten out of school in Australia, I didn't exactly need to go again.

"I don't need the government asking why you don't go to school. You know I don't lie," she sighed and I wished that she could. Angels didn't lie, if you did, people named you as a Faeire, and for an Angel, there wasn't anything worse. Thankfully, I was Half-Caster, which meant I was cunning and could lie easily, there was no rules for Half-Casters, Half-Angels, so I made my own little rule book, which I never really used anyway.

"Thanks, really, thank you," I said sarcastically, making her smile. I rolled my eyes as I leapt out of bed. I glanced at the mirror in front of me, staring at my reflection as I turned around so I could see my back. I could see that my aunt was watching me, so I jokingly grew my wings, the white standing out against my pale skin.

"What do you think?" I asked, my wings a good two-and-a-half meters long. I had the longest wings for an Angel for some strange reason, I thought it was the Caster in me that triggered the lack of Angel in me, which caused my wings to grow.

"I think you should try to blend in, forget about what you have to do. Just be a regular teenager for today," she told me, every mortal child was always told 'be nobody but yourself' and 'stand out', but for us supernatural, blending in was the one thing we had to do.

Since I was going into school in the middle of the second semester, I wasn't just going to become the new girl, I was going to become the new girl who came into the school in the middle of the second semester, which was way worse.

I walked down the stairs in my pyjamas, knowing that my aunt wouldn't care for my outfit. I took a pancake from the plate, which sat in the middle of the oak table, before covering it with Nutella. I knew that it wasn't the healthiest breakfast, but I knew that I'd need the energy.

The walls in the house were mostly painted a white, cream or beige, no exceptions. Oak was the sacred tree in Celtic times, so that was the wood that we used to make up most, if not all the furniture, every room had a vase filled with different flowers, whether it was roses, lilies or lavender, every room contained flowers.

My bedroom was the only room in the house that contained Caster traditions, books lined the oak shelves, written in both Archaic Latin, Latin, Greek, Italian and French, which I could speak fluently. You could find a box of weapons in my bedroom, which contained knives and daggers that I marked with ancient runes. They would stop a supernatural creature from healing, only Angels, Casters and Nephlim weren't affected by them, so they were handy for me. People wondered how Angels and Casters received power, we didn't pray to Gods for power, or sacrifice people daily, I received power by sleeping eating and drinking enough, just like everyone else.

The clock ticked loudly on the white wall, synchronizing with my heart's steady beats. I had about thirty minutes to get ready before I had to leave for school, which meant that time was on my side. I wasn't one of those girls who spent ages in the morning doing their makeup, I was one of the girls who spent about five minutes doing makeup. It wasn't as if I needed much anyway, my skin was flawless, and I knew that.

I walked back up the stairs and trudged into my bathroom, where I brushed my teeth quickly before walking into my bedroom. I grabbed a white dress from my wardrobe that fell mid-thigh, and a cropped, light-wash denim jacket before throwing them on together, smiling as I slipped on my heels. I was at a more than average height, around five foot, seven inches, but being an Angel meant heels were compulsory unless we wore fighting gear. Angels had strict dress code, we weren't supposed to wear black when we went out, as that was fighting and funeral gear. We had to wear white as much as we could, as it represented innocence. I quickly did my makeup naturally, only using eye-makeup. I then brushed through my pin straight hair, knowing that nothing would be affected.

I grabbed the keys to my car, which was a brand new silver Volvo XC60 and put them in my black bag, which I decided would be my bag for the day. Thankfully, my aunt had my books paid for, and they were patiently waiting in my locker for me, so I didn't have to carry them around with me.

I wasn't too excited for school, even though I'd make friends. The only reason I knew I'd make friends was from my looks, I wasn't being cocky, but there was no such thing as an ugly Angel or Caster, especially if we were light.

Earthlings called beautiful humans Angels for a reason, obviously nobody really thought Casters were pretty as they thought we were witches, which was probably the biggest insult you could say. We were prettier than humans, we didn't have green faces, or warts with hair growing from them, or big, long crooked noses. We didn't work with a cauldron, we worked with spells, like a wizard. Potions weren't made as we could generate them with our minds. Angels had runes instead that would be drawn with a blessed dagger. Runes could only be drawn by Angels and Nephlim, or else they wouldn't work. A rune would kill any supernatural creatureif they received any rune, the power from the dagger would kill them before they could say goodbye to their loved ones.

Runes could generate most things, fire, water, strength, healing, courage and much, much more. No supernatural species, or Earthlings could endure the marks, they'd either die or turn. Angels never tried to make more of their kind, there was a one in twenty chance that you'd survive the _Angelic Rune _and nobody wanted to take that chance.

I hopped out of the car with a smile on my face, remembering to make a clean first impression. If I smiled too much, I'd be seen as annoying, but if I didn't smile at all, I'd be seen as the girl with depression.

I wiped the smile clean off my face as I opened the double doors. People turned my way as I walked through the hall, my blond hair bouncing lightly as my heels clicked. A small smile grew on my face as I heard books drop to the floor, ignoring the Angel inside me, I kept on walking without a second glance.

"What in the holy hell is that?" I heard a girl say making me smirk. I got a lot of attention from boys and girl alike, never sitting anywhere but the popular table. It was funny how only pretty people were at the popular table, but as they say, beautiful people herd together, or whatever that sentence was.

I walked up to my locker, opening it quickly before glancing at my schedule. I quickly closed my locker to see a boy leaning against my locker. His eyes met mine, granting me access to his memories and thoughts. . .

His name? Isaac Lahey. Star lacrosse player, all the girls wanted want him. His mother and brother died, which led to his father becoming abusive towards him. I flinched as my mind flicked through te memories of his father beating him up, locking him in the freezer for hours on end. More memories went trough my mind in flashes before a strong one hit me, an alpha bit Isaac, which made him a beta.

His emotions were strong, as was his force of will. I could feel the pain radiating off him, but he turned his pain into anger, trying to hide as much pain as he could, but I saw right through it, as it were glass.

"What dragged you into this dump?" Isaac asked, his smirk tattooed on his face as if he thought I'd crave into his blue eyes and blonde hair, well he obviously had no idea that I grew up around angels.'d admit that he wasn't shabby looking, or anything near it, but I had no hope. It was love or light, no exceptions.

"Just needed to move," I said, turning on my heels and beginning to walk down the hall. I could hear Isaac running behind me, his feet scampering against the plastic flooring.

I knew that I was being incredibly rude, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew better than to blame it on the Caster in me, it was the darkness trying to take me over before my seventeenth birthday, the day I'd find out if I was light or dark. It was an important day for every Angel and Caster there was, also known as the binding. It was binding you with either light or dark abilities.

"Hey, I thought I could walk you to class, we're both going to chemistry, but I've got to say try to stay clear of Mr Harris," Isaac said, smiling at me. I wasn't much shorter than he was, only an inch or two with the heels.

"That would be nice. Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I'm just fed up of all this moving schools," I apologised, I knew that I sounded sincere, casters were the best liars of all.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Amelia, Amelia Rose, " I told him, my smile catching one of his.

"Isaac, Lahey that is," he said. His eyes connected with mine once more, giving me access to his thoughts. . .

Apparently I looked like an Angel, which made me laugh, he was more than right. My scent confused him, which I expected. I was Half-Caster, Half-Angel, which meant my scent was somewhere in the middle.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked, his eyes meeting my ice-blue ones. I glanced the other way, biting my lips slightly.

"Nothing," I smiled pulling up to the chemistry room. I held my hand to open the wooden door, for it to open. My eyes widened as my heart rate sped up, hoping that I hadn't opened the door with my mind. I glanced at Isaac to see him holding the door open for me. I smiled at him slightly before walking up to the top desk where the teacher sat.

"Name?" Mr. Harris asked, not even glancing at me for a second.

"Amelia Rose," I said, knowing I'd have to say my name several times that day.

"Ms. Rose. Take a seat next to Ms. Martin, please raise your hand, Lydia," Mr. Harris said. The jealous strawberry-blond girl from earlier raised her hand, looking annoyed as I sat beside her. Her annoyance radiated off her like a beacon in the night, making it clear that I wasn't mess with her. There was something else about her, her scent, it was off. I'd smelt it before, but it just left my mind.

"Listen, I don't care who you are, or what family you come from. You can't just come in here and pretend we're best friends, but I'd like that, so, you, are my new best friend." I smiled at Lydia, surprised at her words.

"I'd like that," I smiled, not paying full attention to Mr. Harris drawling on about whatever he was teaching, but it wasn't like I didn't know it.

"Come over later, I'll text you where I live," she whispered.

"As much as that sounds great, I don't have your number, and you don't have mine," I replied, my voice quieter than hers.

Lydia silently ripped out a piece of her notebook, handing it to me with a small smile. I took the pen that was sitting on the desk, before quickly writing my number down and handing it back to her.

I sat on Lydia's bed beside her as she texted violently on her phone. She wanted me to meet her friend, Allison, who obviously had something better to do than to see Lydia.

"Screw it, let's go, Amelia," she said, I was still in my dress, Lydia still in the clothes she was wearing earlier in the day. She grabbed her phone and slipped on her heels and I mirrored her movements as we walked down the stairs.

"Where are you girls going?" Ms. Martin said, she was a kind woman who wanted nothing but the best for her daughter. She bought Lydia everything she wanted, designer handbags, clothes, shoes, everything.

"Allison's, she asked us to come over," Lydia lied, her words convincing her concerned mother. Ms. Martin nodded, walking back into the kitchen, where it seemed she spent most of her time.

I hopped in my car, waiting for Lydia to get in beside me. The sliver Volvo was a contrast against the dark sky. I glanced at Lydia to see her closing the door behind her. I knew she'd turned into the town's wackjob, being bitten by the recently dead alpha, Peter to writing backwards on the chalkboard in class.

None of that phased me, I didn't care that she was immune to the bite, I didn't care what she wrote on the chalkboard in class, I didn't care that her boyfriend broke up with her, I didn't care about one of those things. She wasn't who she normally was, and being Half-Angel, I felt bad for her.

Lydia didn't choose to become involved in the supernatural world, she didn't choose to have her reputation destroyed by Scott McCall, or anyone for that matter. Lydia wasn't as strong as people thought she was, and I, of all people, understood that. There wasn't any lie she could tell me, I knew what it was like when you had to act so much stronger than you actually are, I knew the feeling of betrayal, disappointment, weakness, I knew absolutely every feeling there was.

I knew my seventeenth birthday was far away, and it wasn't just any seventeenth birthday. In both Angel and Caster tradition, you became known as an adult on your seventeenth birthday, which meant you were either picked for light, or thrown into the dark.

I stopped the car as soon as Lydia told me to, taking the keys out of ignition, and placing them in my bag. Lydia's heels clicked as she walked along the bricks, mine syncopated with hers, the uneven clicks almost like a song. Lydia knocked on the door several times before a woman opened it, inviting me and Lydia into the big house.

"Allison will back any second now, she's just gone to the store," she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Argent, I'm Amelia Rose, Lydia's friend. She wanted me to meet your daughter," I smiled. I had one of my tones that made everyone trust me, it was beneficial in many ways, the one that was definitely the best was having no enemies, well except for Demons, Faeries, and Dark Casters, but that was beyond the point. It was like vampires and werewolves, they were born natural enemies, like prey and the predator, you wouldn't see them getting along very well.

I walked into Allison's room, seeing Lydia going straight for the bed and sitting on it. I followed her actions, sitting beside her so I was on the corner of the bed.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into an hour of silence before a brunette entered the bedroom, her skin was pale, which made her dark air stand out. I knew, as soon as I heard a surname, that Allison was a hunter.

"We've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you," Lydia said. Her voice was soft and it almost sounded like she was about to cry. I knew that her friends left her out of everything they did, pretty much leaving her on her own. There was a beacon of sadness and sorrow that almost drove off Lydia, she was begging for somebody to notice her.

"I can't hang out right now, Lydia," Allison said. Lydia's sadness turned to anger, but it wasn't like Isaac's, it was the anger of being pushed aside, ignored, rejected by the people who she once called her friends.

"I don't need anyone to hang out with. I need someone to talk to."

"I-I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait-"

"Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have "right now" available?" Lydia asked, I could tell that she felt frustrated with her friends, after all, they were te ones who downgraded her from Beacons Hills' queen bee, to the town's local nutcase.

"Because you can't have everything right now. You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of Archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon," Allison said, taking her scarf from her neck and placing it on the table.

"I know Archaic Latin," we both chorused. Archaic Latin was one of the languages compulsory to both Casters and Angels, so I was pretty well off with both.

"You know archaic Latin?" Allison was almost shocked at our words, I knew she was trying too hard to figure out whatever it was that she needed us to translate.

"I got bored with classical Latin," Lydia said.

Allison looked at me, wanting to hear my answer. "Oh, I just found it interesting," I lied.

"Just how smart are you? Both of you?" Allison asked, I knew Lydia was smart, which she hid, pretending that she was just another stupid popular girl, when she never got less than 100% on a test.

"Just show us the pages," Lydia demanded. Allison opened the laptop on her desk, quickly loading the Archaic Latin she wanted us to translate.

***  
"Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means 'friend'. The Kanima seeks a friend," Allison said, glancing between both me and Lydia.

"She was wrong," Lydia said, correcting Allison.

"It means 'master'," I added, trying to get Allison to understand what we were telling her.

"The Kanima seeks a master," Allison whispered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Why? Is that important?" Lydia asked, standing up from her seat and walking back to the bed and I followed her movements.

"Yeah. Someone's not protecting him, someone's controlling him," she whispered, thinking I couldn't hear her, but boy she couldn't be more clear.

"Why did you need us to translate it?" Lydia asked, her question making Allison pause while she thought of a lie.

Allison stood up, fumbling with her fingers, her eyes meeting mine. I jumbled with her thoughts, putting a lie in her head.

"I'm a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Allison said, her lie was believable unless you were me. Her brown eyes met my blue ones, and instead of ignoring her thoughts like an Angel should have done, I invaded them, fighting down every barrier possible to find out as much as I could about her. I may have been running towards the light, but something inside me was dragging me over to the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

_I laughed as I watched the white snow fall around me, my wings sprinkled with the snowflakes that were falling perpetually. I was clueless to when the snow would stop but I didn't matter to me. I was in utter bliss, the happiness falling with the snowflakes._

_Screams were heard in the distance, mistaking them as playful I carried on. I dragged my friend, Victoria, along with me as her wings grew half the size of mine. We laughed as we flew into the hair, the snow sticking to my blonde hair._

_Abruptly, the bliss stopped, the screams becoming more prominent. I watched as Victoria fled from where we were standing, seeing the wildfire closing in on us. I drew the dagger from my boot, summoning water in my other hand. I could feel somebody push my body to the ground, the icy snow blocking me from the hard ground._

_I clutched the dagger in my hand, drawing an invisibility rune on my arm to shield me from the demons closing in. I stared at my wings, sighing at the splotches of blood that stained them, before closing them in. I began to run, sprinting away from the city where I spent my whole life._

_I could see everything happening around me, the angels falling gradually. The crimson blood staining the white snow. The screams of children being slaughtered by the dark supernatural. I knew that taking part in the battle would send me to the dark, I didn't pass the binding, I couldn't kill._

_I turned into my aunt, Genevieve's house, deciding to take refuge there. I could see demons, dark casters and faeries killing angels and casters alike. Warm, salty tears began to fall slowly down my cheeks, I caught them all, making sure that I didn't make a sound. I knew that the rune would wear off soon, and being seen was the difference between life and death._

_I watched as my aunt, Anna, stepped into the house. She looked at me before glancing out of the window, only being able to sigh._

"We_ need to get out of here, Mia, let's go." I stared at her momentarily as she took my hand in her's._

_She grabbed a dagger from the drawer, drawing several runes on my arms. She drew some on herself, holding multiple weapons in her hands._

_"Ice, my love. Use ice," she said kissing me forehead. I stared up at her, her green eyes staring into my blue ones._

_I stepped out of the house. I clamped a hand over my mouth as I saw Urbem de Lumine as blood, feathers, fire and rubble._

_Demons scattered themselves densely across the thick sheet of the white snow. Black blood lined the area of the holy land, families taking shelter there. Little did they know, Casters and Faeries could enter the church without a word spoken._

_I iced the tail of fire that a Dark Caster threw me. I ran into my house after five minutes of running, knowing that the enemies hadn't reached that far. I ran to my room as Anna began to cast the portal. Grabbing the pictures and weapons that I knew I couldn't live without._

_'It's time.' I could hear the mind message that she sent me like a freshly polished crystal._

_I quickly ran to the casting room, knowing that I'd find Anna in there, only to find her body in two pieces._

_I could feel my pulse rise, my hand silencing the whimper that was threatening to come out._

_I looked at the demon that stayed in the corner of the room. It was taunting me, knowing that it killed somebody I loved._

_The eery atmosphere in the room scared me to the grave. I could either kill it, or it would kill me, there was no alternative._

_I ducked as the demon advanced at me. I held the dagger in my hand knowing that it was my only hope of survival._

_"__Je ne suis pas une menace, je souhaite la paix. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire du mal que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal," I whispered. The demon still advanced making a tear escape from my eye._

_"__Je porte la rune de karma, ce qui m'arrive, triple qui va vous arriver," I said after I drew a rune on my arm. The demon stabbed my sholder, making me cry out in pain._

_I could hear the loud, ear-splitting scream escape from the demon. Thinking I'd killed it, I stared at the dagger in my hand, not one dot of crimson blood clinging to the silver dagger._

_"Amelia, dear, it's okay." I glanced beyond the fallen demon, seeing my aunt standing in front of me._

_"I'm scared," I whimpered, desperate for somebody to take me away from the battlefield._

_"Stop then. Stop thinking, close your eyes and breathe. Think about serenity, peace, centre yourself, Amelia. Nobody can touch you, not now, not ever." I did exactly what she said, finding peace to help me cope. I focused on my breathing instead of the horrors that lay outside._

_Let's go, my Amelia. We're going to go to where nobody can hurt you."_

_"Where's that?" I asked, unsure of what was going to happen to me._

_"Patience is key, Mia. You will learn that soon."_

I gasped as my mind came back to reality, my thoughts breaking from the memories of the Dark Days.

"Ms. Rose, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I glanced up at my math teacher who glared at me.

"Detention after school. Alright class, for homework do the rest of the page." I chuckled to myself as the class groaned. The bell rang, making the class shoot up from their seats. I pushed past the eager students who were dying to go home.

I opened my locker slowly, the fact that it was a Friday not motivating me to move faster.

"Hey, it's Amelia, right?" I glanced to where the voice was coming from, to see a girl standing beside me. I could sense that she was something supernatural, and by the looks of it, she was most likely a werewolf.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Erica," she smiled, "Erica Reyes."

"It's nice to meet you Erica," I smiled. I wasn't going to say no to any friends, blending in was the first thing on my list, and having friends was a key element to blend in.

"Well, since your new here, I thought that we could maybe hang out, like shopping or something," she said.I knew there was something much deeper to why she was being friendly with me. Something beneath her brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Sure, I'd like that," I smiled. She took my phone from my locker, putting her number in quickly. I smiled at her, guessing that she wasn't always as confident as she let on.

"Great, so call me and we can sort something out. I've gotta go, I'll see you later," she said. I could only nod, slightly shocked at her confidence, which proved that she was a werewolf.

"Hey Erica," I said making her turn around to face me.

"Where's the detention on?" I asked, hoping she'd show me where to go. She turned around again, moving her finger in the air, letting me know that she was showing me where it was being held.

"What are you in for?" I asked.

"Stopping a fight, Mr. Harris," she scoffed, "what about you? You don't seem like a bad person."

"Daydreaming in math." Erica let out a sharp breath, I knew that the detention was nothing to worry about, the school seemed more than happy to throw them around the place.

I walked through the hallways with Erica, the students moving apart like the red sea for us to pass. It was almost funny how hormonal the boys were.

As I walked into the Library, I could see Mr. Harris giving out seats. I took mine beside Erica, not wanting to sit anywhere else. I looked at the two boys in front of me, giving them a slight wave.

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." I snapped my head to where the voice was coming from, only to see a boy not much older than I was, sitting at one of the other tables further away. I immediately got the impression that he was conceited, which suited pretty much everything about him.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked, not wanting to excuse one of the students from detention.

"No, just us tools," one of the boys piped up making me smile a small bit.

"Fine. You two, over there," he said, pointing to a desk not much further away from mine.

"So, I hear you came from Australia," Erica smiled making me nod. I only lived in Australia for a year, mostly because my aunt had a friend who lived in Beacon Hills. I think his name was Doctor Delton, or something.

"Yeah, my parents died so I came to live with my aunt," I lied. My accent was slightly English, but it wasn't prominent.

"Oh, I thought you were from England or something, it's just your accent," she said. I could tell that she wanted me to keep talking, but brushed it off like it was nothing more than a statement.

"Well, I was born in England, but I lived in Australia for a year."

"Is it as-" The guy who got the restraining order, against the other two guys, cut Erica off eaving the room with his hands messaging his temples.

"No one leaves their seats," Mr. Harris said directly before leaving the room. The two guys, Buzz Cut and Brown Eyes, ran over to where we were sitting. Taking the remaining seats on the table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Brown Eyes said. So, Buzz Cut was called Stiles, and I guessed Green eyes was Jackson.

"Maybe," Erica shrugged, opening her notebook and writing notes on the lined paper.

"Talk," Brown Eyes said.

Erica placed her notebook down, placing the pen on top of the small pile of books she'd gathered. "It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drove his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." Erica raised an eyebrow at me, almost as if she just recognised me sitting there. Besides, I only knew the words they were speaking, and ony that.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything," Erica suggested, opening her laptop as she spoke.

_'Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office.' _Brown eyes looked shocked as everybody turned to face him. Which made me realise that his name was actually Scott.

"Do you want to sit here?" I asked aware that Stiles was quite eager to find out more about Jackson's parents.

"Thanks-"

"Amelia, call me Lia or whatever suits," I smiled. I rose from my seat, sitting opposite to my original place.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death 9:26 PM, June fourteenth 1995."

"Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth," Stiles said. Erica and Stiles glanced at each other briefly before turning back to see if there was anything else on the laptop.

I stood up, taking my black Prada bag from the floor after smoothing out my white floral skirt that I had tucked into a white camisole with a cropped, light-wash denim jack placed over, once Mr. Harris stood up.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy your evening," he said. I watched as he left the room, making me sink down in my chair.

I sighed as I placed yet another book in the shelf. I peeled off my denim jacket, knowing that my wings weren't visible. I glanced at Erica who looked annoyed while she placed a book into the shelf that had space for it.

I ducked as I saw Jackson leap from one shelf to its neighbour. Glass shattered from the lights, falling down like sharp rain drops. I hissed as one pierced my skin, pulling out the glass before running towards the table to draw a small rune on my arm.

"Erica," I heard Scott yell. Erica roared as her eyes turned to a glowing yellow, showing her fangs and claws. I figured everyone knew about the supernatural, so I grew my wings, the white feathers going for at least one metre each.

Erica gasped as she saw my wings, not seeing Jackson behind her.

"ERICA," I yelled, rushing over to her as she fell to the floor. Her eyes returning brown as did her claws and teeth.

"Je ne suis pas une menace, je souhaite la paix. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire du mal que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal," I whispered, clutching the dagger in my hand as I spoke the French that saved me muliple times. Jackson walked right past me, relief flooding my body. I sighed, falling back to let my back hit off the bookshelf behind me. I could hear books fall, which meant he wasn't gone yet.

"Vous ne verrez pas, deviennent aveugles et nous laisser un message," I whispered. I knew that being a Caster had its benefits, and what just happened was a clear example of it.

I could hear chalk hitting off the board, which meant Jackson was leaving his message. I went over to see it, not daring to pass the aisle that I was on.

_'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you' _was drawn on the chalkboard, I ducked once more as he jumped out of the window, the glass shattering once more.

I turned around, seeing Erica shaking violently on the floor. I ran over to her, taking my wings in as they had no space. I picked up Erica's shaking body, confused on why she was having a seizure.

"OVER HERE," I yelled, desperate to find someone who knew about Erica's seizures. The werewolf gene usually stopped any old medical conditions from happening again, so something that Jackson did stopped the gene from working for a while.

Stiles and Scott rushed over to me and Erica, while Allison went over to the guy that I didn't have a name for, I could feel the negative energy radiate off his body, it was sown into hit movements.

"I think she's having a seizure," Stiles said, stating the obvious fact that Erica was indeed seizing in my arms.

"He's alive," Allison told us as she examined the boy on the neighbouring aisle.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Stiles said, taking her seizing body from me.

"D-Derek, only to Derek," Erica pleaded, and if I knew who Derek was, I'd start running to where he was with Erica.

"When we get her to a hospital-"

"To Derek," Erica said, her voice weak.

"Go," Allison said, noticing my pleading look.

"Hey, SCOTT," Stiles yelled once Scott ran over to Allison.

"I'm staying here with you," Scott said.

"He can't take her alone, not like this a-a-and Matt, I've got to call an ambulance for him. Just go," she said, falling over her words.

"Stiles, you think you can carry her?" I asked. He nodded as he carried her body to the parking lot. I cursed after I reached for my dagger only to realise I'd left it in the library.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I left my dagger inside," I sighed, Scott knocked on the window, making me unlock it. He handed me my bag, jacket and dagger making a sigh of happiness escape my mouth. I took them gratefully, pulling down the hidden compartment and placing it with the other weapons I held.

"What are you anyway?" Stiles asked, wondering why I didn't cower from Jackson, had a dagger in my back, and spoke Latin to make Jackson go away. There was no lie that would really cover up everything that I did.

"I'm Half-Caster, Half-Angel," I said making him laugh slightly.

"Nice try, are you an emissary, or maybe you're controlling Jackson. That's why he didn't touch you," Stiles said, as if it made perfect sense.

I opened my hand, fire shooting from it, before I summoned water in the other hand. Stiles looked shocked as I mixed them together, forming a spiral. I clenched my hand into a fist, the two elements disappearing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I turned to glare at Stiles, driving off quickly.

"Hold her up," Derek demanded holding Erica in his arms. Stiles shot behind her, holding her torso upright.

"Is she dying?"

"She might, which is why this is gonna hurt." Immediately after Derek spoke, he grabbed her hand, brushing her sleeve up, crushing the bone making Erica scream.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed, being heard over Erica's screams of pain which made me wince.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I've still gotta get the venom out, this is where it's really going to hurt," Derek said, penetrating his claws deep within Erica's arm. Her screams reached the next octave, her whimpers of pain increasing their volume. The blood hit the newspaper, and when it stopped, her screams decreased along with it. She fell back towards Stiles who brushed the hair from her face. Her breaths became heavy, her heart rate increasing from the suppress of adrenaline.

"Stiles," she panted, desperate for some air. "You make a good Batman." I let a smile grow on my face at her statement, knowing she was alright.

**_I know it's been a while, but I've been so caught up with school and everything so I never had enough time. I'll update when I can. Please comment, favourite, share and follow._**

**_Love you_**

**_xx_**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up screaming, the house was desolate, which meant there was nobody in the house bar me. There was a feeling of solitariness in the house, mostly as I was scarcely left on my own.

It was intricate for people to fathom the fact that it was mandatory for myself to have protection. There was much more to the world than people could ever understand. I had to keep my guard up at all times, not matter what the cost.

There was always something I needed protection from, what it was always happened to turn out as the interesting part. From a Demon to a Vampire, there was always something that I needed to looked out for. There was always something that would repel them or strip them from their abilities completely.

Mountain ash worked on every supernatural creature there was, bar myself, or so I liked to think. Wolfsbane was for Werewolves, iron sulphate for Casters, I could seriously go on for ages, but I should probably get back to the story.

I let my wings grow, knowing that I didn't have to hide from anybody. It wasn't something that I ever tried to hide, I wasn't insecure that I was an Angel and Caster. I was pretty proud of it, if I was honest.

It was a pain holding my wings in the whole time. It was constricting. I felt like I was pretending that I was somebody who I wasn't. There was no peak of power for Angels, but for Casters, the eclipse gave us nothing but power.

"Hi, Doctor Deaton," I said, looking at the coloured veterinarian in front of me. Turns out his name was Deaton, not Delton.

"My aunt, Genevieve, she sent me here. She said you'd give me answers. Oh, sorry I'm Amelia-"

"Amelia Rose. I'm aware of who you are, you want to look further into your talents if I'm correct." I nodded shortly, not wanting to seem as desperate as I actually was.

"I've never met a Caster, or an Angel, let alone a mix of both. Somebody told me your races wiped out," he said, clearly not believing my presence.

"We play low-key, sir," I said. "I am not aware of my full potential, my aunt said she can not help me, but you can."

"I can try, but there are other things I need you to help me with too."

"Deal."

I smiled at Deaton as I raised my eyebrows, he really wanted to help everyone. I thought of the fire that would soon be in my hand, seeing that it came to me after a mere second.

"Very good, try air," he said making me nod slowly. I put the fire out quickly, closing y eyes and centering myself. Air was the most difficult of all the elements to master, and sadly, I wasn't the best.

I let out a deep breath, focusing on the air around me, I looked at the book he set out for me, using nothing but my mind to move it into the air. I smiled as it begun to work, quickly dropping it as the bell rang in the front.

"It's just Scott, don't worry," he assured me. I nodded slowly, holding my hand out. A small whirl of air came to my possession, only for me to lose it a few seconds later.

"What's going on?"

"Scott, put your keys on the table." Scott fished in his pockets for a minute or two, before putting his keys on the examination table.

"Try again, focus."

I locked my gaze on the set of keys placed on the table. They slowly rose, moving towards me. I quickly caught them, a smile plastered on my face.

"What just happened?" Scott asked. I focused again, concentrating on handing the keys back to Scott.

"They're here." I glanced at Deaton, confused by Scott's words, only for him to return a reassuring smile.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Scott ask.

"I need him." It was a voice that I was familiar with, I just couldn't place where I'd heard it.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either."

"And Derek really doesn't care. Now, where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton said, appearing from the corner.

"Kill him." "Save him." Scott and Derek said together.

"Save him," Scott said, his voice firm.

"Save him," he repeated, Deaton replying with a nod.

The three boys came into the examination room where I was standing. I could clearly remember all of them, the tallest boy from school and the alpha from the subway station.

"Amelia, would you hand me over the tray?" I nodded bring over the tray which contained all sorts of herbs that'd only effect the teenage boys in the room. Angels were immune to everything except Demon and Vampire venom. Iron sulphate effected me as I was also part Caster.

"Watch what you touch," Derek said, swatting Isaac's hand away from the jars of herbs and other repellents for supernatural creatures. Deaton lifted up one of the glass vials, putting it back after close examination.

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." I held in a laugh at Deaton's reply, he wasn't afraid of any werewolf from what I saw.

"What 'bout you? I bet you're a Witch, aren't you?" Isaac asked, his blue eyes staring into mine.

Deaton looked at me with a smile knowing that I'd say something back. Apparently, a certain aunt liked to brag about her niece.

"I prefer the term 'Caster.'" I stood back from Deaton, growing my wings while summoning fire. His mouth dropped open slightly along with Derek's and Scott's.

"Same thing."

"I could kill you in a second," I hissed, the sass of my Caster side coming through as I let my wings go back where they hid.

"What are you going to do? Drown me in your feathers?"

_'I'm an Angel and a Caster, Isaac Lahey. I could make anybody do anything, save the dead, if it isn't to late. You my friend, can grow claws, have teeth, run fast, but I can read all of your memories, torture you with them if I pleased. Drive you so far into insanity that you'd slit your own throat. Don't underestimate me just because I've got wings, Isaac Lahey. You don't know half the creatures in this world.'_

Isaac looked shocked as I sent him the message, seeing that my lips never parted but the voice in his head belonged to me. He gave me a questioning look, but I only smirked before realising what I was doing. I was going towards the dark, not even Casters would say such a thing, unless they were dark.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." A paralytic toxin, that seems cute.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked. An effective offence against a creature with a paralytic toxin, I'd love to see where that went.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off and argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" I asked, a weak spot was the one thing you could use against the Kanima from what I knew.

"Well, one it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" I asked, if there was a connection between the two, what effects one, must affect the other.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team," Scott said making a smile grow on my face.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," I started. I gave Deaton a nod, knowing that he was thinking the same as I was, and considering I was both a Caster and an Angel, there was somethings I couldn't touch.

Deaton held the medallion between his two fingers. "A puppet and a puppeteer." He placed the small medallion on the table, while I opened my mouth to speak.

"One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I-I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too," Isaac said.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked making me raise my brows, Isaac's father was killed?

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." I could hear the pain in Isaac's voice that quickly alternated to anger. So Isaac Lahey used his past to feel anger.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right?" I asked turning to Derek who nodded making a plan inside my head.

"What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" I used air to raise the small jar of mountain ash, pouring it in a simple circle as I spoke.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked, his eyes meeting mine. I glanced up at Deaton who smiled, realising when my powers were at their peak, when I was calm, usually distracted by something else.

"Meaning we can catch them, both of them," Scott said making me and Deaton nod with a smile. Derek's eyes caught mine making look away quickly.

"Thank you, Scott," I smiled as he handed me the ticket for the rave. I put it in my pocket, knowing that nobody would take it.

"We've worked all day on this, we need both of you," I said, handing the jar to Alan, or Deaton.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage," he said, putting the needle thing and ketamine on the table to pass to Scott.

"If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier," I said, letting Deaton hold up the mountain ash. I didn't know if it affected me or not, but I wasn't exactly willing to try.

"This part is for you, Stiles, only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder, it's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." I laughed slight at his response.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will."

"If if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it," I added, Stiles looked astounded as I spoke. My words causing him to take a deep breath in.

***

I sat on the rooftop with my wings spread out, nobody could see me, but I could see them, everything that was going on, I could see perfectly. From Isaac and Erica entering the building, to Stiles spreading the mountain ash,

I could see Derek and another werewolf, who I guessed was one of his betas. I walked across the panels silently, knowing that no sound could be heard from me.

"Derek, back off."

"Back off? That that's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."

"Okay, then, how about "didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?" The hunters all took out their guns as the main one spoke, I had no idea what anybody's names were, bar mine and Derek's.

"Yeah, that one sounded pretty good," the beta said. I flew down to where there were standing, taking a gun from one of the hunters.

"Who said we didn't have our own?" I smirked, closing my wings as they shot several bullets in my direction. I stopped all the bullets in mid-air, hoping that I could control them.

"Didn't anybody _ever _tell you that you should never shoot an endangered species? Especially one that keeps your world in check," I asked.

"Go," I ordered. Derek and the beta glanced at me before running behind a dumpster. I could feel a bullet penetrate my hip, knocking me to the floor. I winced as I saw the bright red blood fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"It was either Demon blood or iron sulphate, they're the only two that could break the air," I panted. My hand shakily reached the dagger from my boot. I held it over my wound, signalling that it was iron sulphate.

I dug the dagger into my pale skin, drawing a healing rune over the bullet wound. I watched as Derek and his beta fought, my bullet wound nearly cleared. I ran the other way, bulleting through the circle made from mountain ash, the powder having no effect on me.

I ran into the metal container with Stiles beside me.

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Us. It's just us. Don't freak," Stiles said once Isaac and Erica growled at us.

"Woah, what happened to your face?" Stiles asked.

"Hunters, I'm fine. It'll be gone in a few seconds. Is he okay?" I asked, gesturing to Jackson who was sitting in the chair, in the corner of the room, unconscious. Beautiful.

"Well let's find out." Isaac grew his claws after he neared towards Jackson. As he took a swipe, Jackson caught his arm, crushing the bone beneath his fingertips.

As soon as he let go, Isaac rushed over to me, pain radiating off him.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said, pointing to Isaac who nodded painfully, he turned to Erica who nodded quickly.

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac said, holding his arm as the bone began to heal.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." I jumped in my spot as Jackson's voice echoed throughout the container, sending chills down my spine and the hairs at the back of my neck to rise.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked as he walked towards Jackson.

"Us. We're all here." I glanced at Erica before walking towards her.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it."

"So we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." That got really creepy in a matter of seconds.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked, his heart rate rising. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. I had an insight to everyone's emotions, and I could feel Stiles' panic.

"Me." I glanced at Erica, only for her eyes to widen, as if shock took over her body completely.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me." Isaac stood up, taking my hand in his, leading me towards the door. If I were in any other situation, I probably would have done a bit of magic to piss him off, but I knew it wasn't anytime to play Caster.

I watched as Jackson's eyes turned to slits, his veins popping out of his neck more than they usually did, not that I paid attention. "They murdered me."

"Okay, alright, more ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." I could see Jackson's usually flawless skin, turn green, growing scales faster, and faster every second.

"We don't have any more," Isaac said, showing us all the empty bottle of ketamine.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked, turning his head Isaac's way. I could clearly see his frustrated expression as I was standing beside Isaac.

"Can you do something?"

"Me, no. Werewolves, fine. Demons, give me time. Hunters, why not? Kanimas, no thank you."

Erica tugged on my arm, letting me see Jackson half way into his Kanima form. I took the dagger from my boot, quickly drawing a freezing rune on my hand.

"Out, everybody out," I ordered, Jackson was closing in on me, while I was in the middle of drawing a rune before I felt somebody grab my arm pulling me from the room.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door." I held my hand out locking the door. On;y for Jackson to burst out from the wall.

"Go, I have to get my dagger," I said.

"Can't you just leave it there, you have like ten."

"Can't you just cut off you finger, you have like ten."

"Fair point." Erica and Stiles took off running while Isaac stayed with me. I went inside looking for where I might have dropped the dagger, only to see that it wasn't there.

"It's not here."

"Isaac, if somebody touches the blade on that, they're going to die," I said. Isaac's eyes widened as he tried to find the dagger.

"Isaac, I'm going to need you to go, now," I said, my pendant going off like crazy. Looks like Demons found me. The pendant warned me of Demons, letting me know that they were close by.

"Isaac, I need you to go."

"Just go!" Isaac looked at me once before rushing out the door. My focus drifted apart from him, focusing on the Demons.

I saw a glint of silver, rushing off to where it was, brandishing the dagger once more. I watched as the Demons came closer to me, my dagger gripped firmly in my hand. I flinched as a ear-splitting screech filled my ears, the sound close to a Banshee's.

I slashed the dagger upwards, slicing the Demon's skin in two. I ducked as the Demon lunged for me, using fire to burn of some of its skin.

Another screech echoed across the metal container, holding the dagger, I drew a karma rune, with a small seven, almost like an exponent.

I let the Demons claw at my skin, ripping it to shreds, but I couldn't scream, it'd attract too much attention. One by one, they disappeared into the thin air, but there was so many of them my vision became blurry, I could feel the blood falling from my body, hearing the bright red liquid drip to the floor wasn't something I wasn't too fond of.

I let a scream of agony rip through the air as a single drop of demon blood landed on one of my wings, it stained many of the feathers, turning them a deep, coal-black. I could feel my body begin to reject the blood and I knew what was to come.

I woke up gasping, the air in my lungs far to thin for me to get enough oxygen. An involuntary scream conquered my body, sending my body into some sort of shock. The heart monitor went crazy the uneven beeps and heavy footsteps were the only thing audible.

"Amelia, you're okay. Amelia, listen to me. Come on."

I could feel myself slowly slipping away before huge waves of air forced themsleves into my lungs, almost like a tidal wave, sweeping my body into consciousness, forcing my eyes open.

Everything became clear, the faces, the examination room, the steady ticks of the clock which syncopated with the heart monitor, Isaac's face above me, his crystal blue eyes staring into my ones.

"Next time I press my lips to your mouth, it better not be for that reason again," Isaac muttered. I could feel my face flush, my cheeks red as the blood that stained the multiple bandages that ran up and down my body.

"You're lucky Isaac was there, Amelia. Your aunt would probably have my head on a stick if you-"

"Don't say that. I'm here. Where's my dagger?" I asked, Alan opened a box which contained a dagger, but it wasn't mine. It was identical to the one I had, but it wasn't mine. I could tell there was no connection.

"That's not my dagger, where's my dagger?" I asked, Isaac looked at Alan in surprise, almost as if he knew.

"Can you all leave for a minute? I have to talk to Amelia." I watched as one by one, everyone left the room, leaving me and Alan on our own.

"So the legends are true," he said making me raise my eyebrows.

"What legends?" I asked, curiosity filling me. Earthlings knew about us?

"When I was younger, there were stories about a prophecy being born in Urbem de Lumine. Legends said the prophecy was more powerful than any other of its kind. It's said that the prophecy was born a Caster and Angel, receiving both types of bloodline that didn't belong to it.

"The Angels needed a prophecy to save the world from the darkness. A Dark Caster laid a curse upon her, not being able to love as the Caster who cursed the prophecy wanted nothing of that sort to happen. She wanted the prophecy to suffer, to choose the darkness instead of the light.

"The prophecy has a connection with its possessions. It could decide whether it was theirs or not. Unlike other Casters and Angels, the prophecy could feel emotions from just looking at a person. They could look at their memories, change them, even get rid of them."

"So, do you have my dagger or not?" I asked making Deaton smile. He opened a drawer, pulling my dagger out and handing it to me.

"I better get going, my aunt is probably worried. Thank you," I smiled, grabbing my bag slowly before walking towards the door.

"Be careful, Amelia." I turned back to Deaton, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I always am."


	5. Chapter 4

_I looked at my wings as they grew, the usual pristine white stained a dark, bitter black. I could feel a smirk rise to my face as I stared in the mirror, my reflection almost alien. My eyes, normally a striking blue, settled as a cold, bitter green, my black hair standing out against my shockingly pale skin._

_I could see the darkness thrive in my eyes, my skin washed out with a sinister smirk printed across it. I shot a menacing glare towards my aunt as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"You've taken the darkness, Lia. You promised you'd fight. What about the people who died for you? Your family? Your friends? People you didn't even know died for you."_

_"You did this to me. You're the one who did this. I knew, all along. I did this for him, I nearly died because of what you did." Genevieve looked at me with sympathy tattooed across her face._

_"Amelia, I was going to tell you sooner-"_

_"Don't. Don't say sorry, it's never going to take what you did back. Your own family, you did this and killed my family, my friends. You're the one who killed people I didn't know. It's always been you."_

_"You're the one who fell in love with him. That was your fault, not mine."_

_"That's why you brought me here, so I'd be bound to the darkness. That's why we kept on moving, you wanted me to become dark. You're the one who wanted me to fall in love. Are you really an Angel?" I asked, my words as harsh as poison._

_"You don't understand, Amelia. You have all this power and you wanted to go towards the light. A waste of power, don't you understand? Amelia, you are to become the darkness, the darkness to engulf the light."_

_"I may have black wings, but I will never be like you." I turned my back to her, running from the room as fast as I could, ignoring the words she was saying._

My head shot up from the water as soon as I opened my eyes. Taking a breath in, I glanced at my surroundings. Water droplets floated in the air, along with many of the objects in the room. My mouth parted slightly in shock. I let everything fall as I leapt from the bath tub, not caring to look back as I ran through the halls with only a towel covering me.

I had no idea what the vision meant, but I knew that I wasn't to tell Genevieve. If it were true, then I was in danger even though I was clueless to what it was about.

I quickly changed, drying my hair by spelling it. I knew that it was pretty weird for me to use my abilities to dry my hair, but I didn't think too much about it. It made things easier for me, so I didn't really thing I cared.

Smiling at my freshly washed hair, I walked from my room to where my aunt sat. I felt weary around her, remembering the vision that I had. She glanced at me, her dark blue eyes making me jump a little.

"Anything wrong?" I shook my head from side to side, hoping she wasn't too worried.

"No, I'm just a little shaken up from last night, that's all," I lied. Genevieve smiled at me, but I knew she saw right through me as I sprinted towards my car.

I leaned against the subway car beside Erica, watching as Derek opened a chest. Isaac leaned down towards the familiar spiral, pointing to it curiously. "What is that?"

"It's a triskele." I glanced at Boyd who said the words the exact time I did. I gestured for him to continue, which he took with a smile.

"Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child," Boyd explained. I nodded my head slightly, impressed with the teen.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega?"

"That's right," I began a smile rising to my lips. "To my kind, it's light, dark and forsaken. It connects us all together, we can rise to light from dark, but can also fall from light to dark. Forsaken can choose, but must rise to connect."

"It's a spiral, reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Like Amelia was saying, betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" I glanced at Isaac, shaking my head with a knowing smile. He was more than a beta or omega, I sensed it as soon as I met him.

"Scott's with us."

"Really? Then where is he now? Amelia's here."

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will."

"There's a price you pay for your kind of power," I began, "you get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then." I chuckled slightly at Erica's remark, knowing they were a pain.

"Well, this one's for you," Derek smiled, holding up a crown with nails coming down from all directions.

"What about you?" Isaac asked me.

"I don't evolve in the full moon, I may grow wings, but I'm not like you. We couldn't be any more different."

"You have power, what's the price you pay?"

"I lost everyone I loved," I said, hoping that there was nothing else I had to say.

"So did I."

"Not like I did. I'm cursed, I lost everyone I loved but my aunt and I don't even know who she is anymore, I can't hurt anybody who attacks me, I can use karma runes and hope for the best. You might be half demon, but you aren't capable of half the things I am, Isaac Lahey."

I looked at the white high-low dress as I walked into Lydia's house. Obviously, I had better things to do, but I couldn't miss out on her birthday. I was her friend, which meant I had to go to her parties without a word of doubt.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" I asked, watching him attempt to move a box into Lydia's house. I held my hand down by my side, using all the force I had to make the wind blow it in, which also resulted in him falling on top of the box.

"Never gonna get used to that," he muttered as I held my hand out to him.

Five minutes went by and that was when I found Scott. I grabbed Stiles' hand, rushing over to where Scott stood.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Scott asked, knowing that he'd show up at Lydia's party.

"No."

"Have you seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found," I said, hoping that it was good news.

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the kanima hates the swim team?"

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the two thousand and six swim team. So it could be another teacher, maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?" I gave Allison a small smile as she walked towards us.

"Uh, Jackson's not here."

"Yeah, no one's here."

"Maybe it's just early," I said, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wackjob."

"Well, we have to do something, because you've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," I said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." I shrugged slightly at Scott's statement, knowing that it was true.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet.

"We don't owe her a party."

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked, I knew she only wanted the best for Lydia, mostly because she was part of he reason Lydia lost her popularity.

"Normal?"

"She wouldn't be the town wackjob if it wasn't for us."

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going."

"Who?" I asked, hoping that the people Stiles claimed he knew weren't completely crazy.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

"Well, I've got to go. Derek says he needs me to help before the moon rises," I said, running from the house.

I winced as I heard Erica's screams of agony from the train. I ran as fast as I could to the train, hoping that Jackson wasn't there.

I sighed as I saw the crown from earlier placed on Erica's head, and it didn't look comfortable. Derek looked relieved as his eyes fell on me, hoping that I'd give him some form of assistance.

I walked down to the bottom of the subway cart to where Derek was just beginning to chain Isaac. I'd just finished chaining Boyd to the back where Erica was, knowing that they had something between them.

I could feel the connection that Erica shared with Boyd, they shared a special connection— a connection which not many werewolves shared— they were mates. They'd be each other's anchors, the ones that restrained them from giving in to the full moon. They wouldn't feel anything with anybody else, it was just those two.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked. I knew he was new to the werewolf business, and it was good that he wanted to find out.

"I feel every second of it."

"Then how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it to keep the human side in control," I said. I knelt beside Derek, impressed by his control. Isaac stared deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for a lie.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked, hoping that he would relate to Derek's anchor.

"Anger but it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?"

"Yeah. All right, that should do it." I sent Derek a look of warning as two roars echoed through out the cart. Screams and rattling chains soon followed, and by the looks of it, they weren't going to last long.

"Amelia don't be afraid to hurt them, they'll heal." I nodded as Derek grew his claws while I summoned fire in my hands. Heat drew the demon side from werewolves, snapping them from advancing.

"Get back!" I looked at Derek rolling my eyes as the betas snapped and growled at me.

"Go." I angrily stepped from the subway cart, hearing crashes around the place. I ducked as Isaac jumped through the glass. I held out my hand, trapping him in an air barrier. I kept my concentration on him as I walked back towards the train to see Derek dragging Erica to the pole to where the handcuffs lay.

"Connect," I whispered, the metal wrapping around itself after I spoke. I could feel the barrier around Isaac break, but I wasn't worried about that.

I watched as Boyd ran past me, and as I held my hand out to push him back where Isaac originally was, Isaac pushed him back on the seat.

My head snapped to where Derek was when I heard a grunt of pain leave his mouth. I let my wings grow, using a gust of air to fly Erica back.

My eyes met Isaac's yellow ones before Derek's calm green ones before I drew my wings back. Isaac gave us a small nod, letting us know he was in control.

"Hey, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Thank you." I gave Derek a curt nod, almost as if I was saying 'you're welcome.'

I walked though the 'door' of the cart, smiling as I saw Lydia. I had no idea why she was there, but felt a negative vibe radiating off her.

I walked through the dark streets, looking straight ahead of me. The full moon glared at me, illuminating the desolate streets, everyone who was around was either drunk, or getting there.

Even though I had power, it was a sin to hurt a human before getting bound. Karma runes were all that were allowed, and they didn't last long. I walked quickly, but it wasn't enough. My back hit the brick wall of the alley in which I walked, a hiss echoing from my attackers lips.

I knew it was Jackson, but the bullets that fired signalled his master was with him. I opened my closed eyes, only to see Matt standing there, dripping wet. I could feel the shock surfacing in my body, knowing that it was the reason for the negative energy that came from him.

I fell to the ground as Jackson's claws swept across my neck, sending me to the floor without a sound. I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey, I didn't know why and that was when everything made sense.

Matt wanted me know, he wanted me to know that he controlled Jackson. He didn't care, as long as I was gone, he was happy. He saw me in the library, wings spread, saying Latin, he controlled Jackson, saw what he saw, told him to ignore me. As Jackson clawed me, slicing my legs into pieces, a scream shot towards us.

"GET OFF HER." I could feel nothing, the pressure of Jackson's body gone. I could see wings but they weren't mine, which made a smile grow on my face.

I could hear footsteps, both advancing and retreating from me. I turned my head to the side, coughing up blood, which landed on the pavement.

"Amelia Rose, never thought I'd see you in the flesh, let alone save you." I turned my head to see a boy, just a little older than I was, hovering above me. I gave him a small smile, thanking him gratefully.

"Thank you," I whispered, gaining control over my body as he drew healing runes on my body, drawing the paralytic toxin from my body.

I hissed in pain as I felt the ripped skin closing itself. The pain nearly the worst I'd ever felt in my life. I could hear the other angel whispering something in Latin that I couldn't catch.

"I apologise, this will hurt," he apologised before thrusting the dagger into my leg. I tried not to scream, and refused to let a tear fall from my eyes.

I could feel him lifting my body the cold, rough ground, setting me on the ground once he believed I could walk, but still let me lean on him for support.

"What is your name?"

"Ezekiel Worthington, son of Edith." I turned to face him, or as well as I could. His face showed no sign of a lie, although it would be a great insult to the Worthington name if he was telling a lie.

Casters and Angels alike both knew the Worthingtons as well as they knew my family. The Worthingtons were the selfless leaders of my town, their motives saved many people before, as did the sacrifices they made for my people.

"I am stunned to see another here, I searched many lands to find a companion. There is nothing in many of the places I have stayed, though I cannot sense the angels around me like you can. I will plead for your assistance one you heal and rest."

"I will help you in any way I can. There are few who live in our home, they are in danger but cannot move as their fear stands in their way. They are rebuilding our homes as we speak." My words became effortless as the healing runes began to take over, sealing the wounds which Jackson left.

"We cannot go back there, not now. It is a danger to us, we are not able to afford the cost of losing anybody else."

"I fathom your request, but we cannot linger here much longer. We must go back soon, we have to guide our people, conduct a new way of life. We have to abide by the five characteristics of our people." Ezekiel nodded, knowing what I was talking about. As an Angel, there was five characteristics we had to have, courageousness, selflessness, tranquility, veracity and knowledge as it separated the light from the dark.

"We can arrange something later, for now you must rest." Ezekiel opened the door to my house as he spoke, guiding me to my bedroom. He was doubtful on where my bedroom was, but most houses my people owned contained a basic kind of layout which was simple to follow.

"You may sleep in the guest bedroom if you would like to. Nobody occupies the space as it is only myself and my aunt who lives here." I slightly nodded towards one of the guest bedrooms, knowing that it was the bigger one of the two. Ezekiel smiled gratefully towards me as he guided me to my bedroom, stopping at the door as he knew that it was disrespectful to do otherwise.

"Thank you Ezekiel, you have my gratitude," I smiled, knowing that I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him. I grew my wings— despite the pain which surged throughout me— and bowed my head amaiably towards him.

"The please was all mine, I hope you heal for dawn." I gave him a modest smile before retreating to the darkness of my bedroom.

As I walked my third step backwards, a hand covered my mouth, decreasing the intake of oxygen that I inhaled. I thrashed my body but it was to no avail, I could see black dots rise in the corner of my eyes—but I wasn't going to give myself away to my attacker that easily—I closed my eyes, focusing on burning the hand of my attacker. My body landed on the wooden floor, creating a sound that would alert either Genevieve or Ezekiel— and thankfully—it was the latter.

I watched as light pervaded through the room, gasping as I saw who my attacker was. Ezekiel punched my attacker to the floor, beating and bruising him before the intruder fled from my bedroom.

"You are very popular tonight, my friend," Ezekiel smiled making me smile slightly, even though it was fake, I was believable.

"Thank you, again." I felt weak, weak from the amount of help I received. I felt weak as I was not able to defend my self. I felt weak as I cannot harm a soul, no matter what the situation was.

My eyes darkened as the room did, my body camouflaging with the lonely darkness, engulfed with sadness and insecurity. I slowly climbed into my bed— the duvet sheltering my body from the harsh air—not being able to shake the image from my head of my attacker. His blue eyes tattooed themselves in my mind— and if it weren't for the full moon—killing him would have been the best option.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he talked, laughed, spoke, it just left me enchanted. I couldn't stop thinking about him, even though he attacked me. I couldn't stop thinking about Isaac Lahey.


End file.
